


the real laura palmer

by ikoiio



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikoiio/pseuds/ikoiio
Summary: Who... What IS Laura Palmer?





	the real laura palmer

"Looking for me?", a figure appears behind Audrey in the bathroom mirror. Laura crosses her arms, leaning her shoulder against the wall. Audrey turns around to face her and they lock eyes. She's trying to make out the rest of Laura's face, but is only able to make out her eyes. Her face is shifting and molding to fit a new image, each different from the last. Audrey physically can't perceive the girl standing across from her. Who... What is Laura Palmer?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I was reading fanfic at work and got inspired to write about these two again. I was thinking about Laura and how she's mysterious yadda yadda, and her personality BUT what if she's a an entity that just uses a glamour to disguise as a human. But she only takes it down around Audrey because she loves and trusts her. but it's still semi-impossible for Audrey to see what Laura really looks like, because she can't physically perceive her. The simpliest way I will describe this is that it's like looking at an angel: You just can't.


End file.
